Ergo Proxy Pulse of the awakening (Epiosde one the novel version)
by callum.lyall.9
Summary: This is a novel version of the last scene of episode one with slightly different scenes. I don't own anything all characters and story belong to Manglobe animations. I really enjoyed this anime so enjoy.


Ergo Proxy

Pulse of the awakening

This is just the novel version of the last scene of episode one with a few scenes I came up with. I don't own anything all characters and story belong to manglobe animations.

Re-l unbuckled her gun leaving it on the coffee table. Exhausted with every muscle aching she dropped to her armchair staring up at the lights like eyes watching down on her. For many minutes she stared up at the lights but her mind began to fill with unanswered and unsaid questions like trying to know the face of man with mask.

"Called in by my grandfather, signs of unrest at the security bureau," but what disturbed her is what was she kept to herself through out the entire day, "And then…_that_."

_The glass above shattered raining down from a shadow blocking her sight. Drawing her gun the creature swiped her arm with one swing moving so fast she couldn't make the creature out. Turning with her gun aimed the window shattered leaving a scar-like_ claw marks slapped into the wall.

The lights still lit above her. "The points must some how be connected." Unsure of what to do her mind became a jigsaw she could never fit together. Her muscles still ached from the today's job, "It's been quite a day."

Leaving her clothes behind wearing but her bra and underwear Re-l readied the shower leaving her gun and equipment in the living room she soon put today out her mind.

As the dome turned to night her car ran under the bridge passing by the many streetlights and vehicles unaware of the shadows of the rooftops.

He was fast so fast he was almost impossible to make out zigzagging through the ventage tubes and ariels. She leaped across after him trying to pursue him through her stitched mask with her long fingers at the ready. Suddenly he came at her shoulder. He grabbed her throwing her into the side of the wall. He came punching the concrete missing her. She leaped swiping his hand away reaching out to his face. Grinning he kicked her hard smashing into the generator. Turning he leapt across the road with her still on his tail.

Leaving the water running the steam turned into a mist spreading across the mirror. Taking out her hairpins Re-l checked for anymore still left within. Turning on the light she sighed waiting for the warmth to relax her body and mind. She lifted her bra from her chest about to enter the steam turning she gasped and chest pounded.

Dropping her arms the mirror condensed by the steam.

Awakening

Written handwriting she froze in disbelief, written so fast without her knowing it left drips as if only written in just a mere second. Her face turned pale stepping back she suddenly heard the ceiling crack.

The roof fell shattering above her. Re-l pushed herself against the wall as it towered over pinning her so close. Staring up the thing growled wearing nothing but a crimson red robe covering most of its dark grey skin, standing at least seven foot it growled showing its face reflecting in her eyes.

The creature wore a mask white covering the right half of its face with a smile carved into it, long pieces attached flaring by the wind around its spiked dark brown hair. Re-l couldn't move staring into its white glaring eyes looking down on her. The creature's hand moved against her cheek feeling the clawed nails against her skin. It began to stroke her lips with its thumb pushing it further near her teeth.

Water began to appear in Re-l's eyes stricken with such fear she couldn't move by its glare. The creature moved back away from her as a tear ran down from the corner of its left eye. Re-l saw it threw its mask as the tear ran down its skin. Suddenly by the wind it turned, a second one but smaller with long white hair landed reaching out its hand. Without warning the masked creature swung its body into the air grabbing the second throwing it through the glass into the wall.

He stood up out the water staring at the second through his mask. The glass fell around her staring at him. With such horror she watched a grin stretch across his face with an uncontrollable desire and joy to kill. Shaking by this she couldn't see her once beloved as he was before. He growled charging at her smashing threw wall into the streets.

Re-l was left petrified but alive falling to the floor her tears turned blue hearing them fight outside she breathed in relief closing her eyes as he fort.


End file.
